Village of the Moon
by ShikiRima4eva-doublesided
Summary: Tsuki Tenshi is from the Sacred and recently destroyed Village of the Moon, when she is brought to Konoha, first thing she is assigned to do is...bring Sasuke back? This is a SasuNaru fanfic! NejixOC...mmmm...all the pairings for now!
1. Chapter 1

_Shiki: You guys are gonna kill me for creating yet ANOTHER fanfic! Sorry! Cant help it! Hope you enjoy this anyway!_

Lee, Tenten, Neji, Gai, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had been called to Tsunade's office; they were currently sitting in the room waiting for Shizune to come back so that Tsunade could explain why they had all been called here.

"Hey can't you just tell us now?" Naruto whined. Despite his age, he still whined and complained like a small child.

"Naruto-Kun be patient! I'm sure there is a very good reason why we have all been called here." Lee said nodding.

"Naruto relax, it'll just be a few more minutes….. I imagine Shizune is having trouble…." Tsunade said laughing. True to her word, Shizune walked in a few minutes later, and she wasn't alone. A girl with thin black hair that ended at her waist, a pale complexion, and white eyes like Nejis', she was the shortest one there.

"Hey, who is this runt? Is she a Hyuuga?" Naruto asked walking over to the girl and leaning down so he could look her in her eyes.

"Neji-Kun do you know her?" Lee asked.

"No I don't…. Tsunade-Sama explain this!" Neji said.

"Everyone meet Tsuki Tenshi, as of today she will be joining Team Kakashi." Tsunade said proudly.

"This little runt! No way! She'll only hinder us on our search for Sasuke!" Naruto yelled completely against the idea. The girl, who had been looking down, looked up at Sasuke's name.

"Uchiha Sasuke, little brother to Uchiha Itachi who is a current member of the Akatsuki, Sasuke is Orochimaru-Sama's future body." The girl said in a quiet voice. All but Tsunade and Shizune stared at her in shock.

"Tsunade where did you find this little girl?" Gai asked.

"Gaara sent her my way, saying he found her not far from his village." Tsunade said.

"Gaara did?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded and looked at them.

"Tenshi-Chan is a special girl, she is the only survivor of her vil-." Tsunade said. There was a blur and suddenly Tenshi was on the desk her hands over the Fifths mouth, she was glaring icily at the older woman.

"Tsunade-Sama!" They all rushed forward to help her when Tsunade held a hand up. Tenshi removed her hands but continued glaring.

"Alright alright, tell them yourself…." Tsunade murmured. Tenshi got off the desk and looked at the ninjas around.

"First off quit calling me a runt!" She hissed. "I'm freaking seventeen!"

"WOAH! You're SEVENTEEN RUNT?" Naruto yelled. Tenshi's eyes flashed and she grabbed Naruto by his throat and slammed him to the ground.

"Quit calling me a runt!" She hissed dangerously.

"Naruto listen to her! She can easily beat you in a fight." Tsunade warned. "Tenshi let him go. Don't waste your energy on the likes of him." Tenshi let go of Naruto and glared at the rest of the group.

"Anyone else want to call me a runt?" She asked, when no one said anything she nodded in approval. "Alright….Tsunade here wants me to join Konoha for the sole purpose of bringing your precious Sasuke back, and I've seen him multiple times since Orochimaru-Sama took over my village…." She hissed.

"That's not all. Tenshi would be an asset to Konoha as a ninja, while on the mission I'm about to assign your two groups you will experience the power this small girl holds in her." Tsunade added.

"Did you just call me small….?" Tenshi hissed.

"And she has a thing with being short, so don't say it aloud that she's short." Tsunade continued.

"Tsunade shut the hell up before I make you bleed from your eyes!" Tenshi growled.

"Alright I'll be quiet." Tsunade leaned back in her chair and it was quiet for a few minutes.

"Tenshi-Chan?" Lee said. "You said Orochimaru took over your village, you seem very powerful, why don't you and your family just fight him off?"

"Because my family was killed by a Jinchuriki…." Tenshi hissed. "I believe his name was Gaara…."

"Gaara-Kun? When did this happen!" Sakura asked, they had just seen Gaara at his village just last month when they went and saved him from the Akatsuki.

"A year before the Chunin exams…." Tenshi murmured.

"That was a long time ago…." Kakashi murmured.

"Hey Tenshi, what village do you belong to?" Tenten asked.

"The Sacred and destroyed Village of the Moon….one of the very first ninja villages…." Tenshi murmured quietly.

"I've never heard of that village…. I think you're making it up! Where's your forehead protector!" Naruto said. Tenshi's eyes flashed, she turned so she was facing Naruto and pulled out a forehead protector, the cloth was black and it had a crescent moon on it, there were blood stains and scratches covering it. "Oh…." Naruto looked at the floor ashamed.

"Anything else you don't believe Jinchuriki!" Tenshi hissed. Narutos' eyes widened and he looked at her in shock.

"How did you know….?" He asked.

"Normal people don't have lines on their cheeks!" Tenshi hissed again.

"Tenshi, you cannot speak of it, it is taboo." Tsunade warned.

"Whatever….maybe I'll murder him in his sleep…." Tenshi threatened.

"You will do no such thing!" Tsunade yelled while standing up and slamming her hands on her desk. "If you so much as lay a finger on him and you will be charged for treason and you can join your family!" Tenshi winced at the low blow and nodded.

"Alright….jeez….don't blow a casket…." Tenshi muttered.

"Thank you…." Tsunade sighed and sat back down. "Alright….Now that you know a bit more about your teammate….any questions?"

"When are we leaving to get Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh….that…..right. Listen up, each and every one of you must be emotionally prepared, physically prepared, and mentally prepared. This is not a short and safe mission; it is a long and extremely dangerous one, failure is not an option. Sasuke must be brought back to Konoha, and if you can kill Orochimaru while you're at it, and any Akatsuki members of you should happen to see them!" Tsunade explained. "You leave tonight, so go and back then meet Gai and Kakashi at the main gates!" Everyone nodded and vanished, well everyone but Tenshi, she stayed behind.

"Tenshi-Chan?" Shizune asked.

"I have nothing to pack, and I don't want to be waiting alone for a long time…." Tenshi explained.

"Tenshi I mean it when I said not to touch Naruto!" Tsunade said.

"I know I know! I'll try and play nice…." Tenshi hissed. "That one with the white eyes seemed very curious about who I am…."

"Oh Neji? Well of course, he is a very curious person….He has the Byagukan so he can see your Chakra." Tsunade said.

"Ahhh…. I don't like that one bit." Tenshi hissed again.

"Well get going! This is an important mission and."

"Yeah yeah, just spare me the lecture; I know you want the stupid Uchiha back!" Tenshi hissed before vanishing.

"Tsunade-Sama, will they be okay?" Shizune asked.

"Now that Tenshi is on Kakashi's team, I know they'll bring back Sasuke. Tenshi doesn't seem like the kind of person to want to lose." Tsunade said smirking.

Tenshi appeared at the gates and sighed, she was alone, just like she thought she'd be. She guessed that the others would still be awhile and sat down so she was leaning against the gate and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and the moon was rising ever so slowly, she smiled, it was her time of the day. Tenshi shut her eyes and relaxed, enjoying the calm and peace that Konoha was experiencing, back home, there would be people murdering their friends and family for just something as simple as where they were sleeping, damn Orochimaru, she hated him with her entire being.

"Tsuki-San….?" A rich and calm voice said, a voice Tenshi didn't recognize from when she was being introduced, she opened her eyes and saw Neji.

"Oh….its you….Call me Tenshi" Tenshi's eyes narrowed, if her memory was correct he had spoken once the entire time he had been in that room, usually she would have been able to remember his voice. "Well you're early, where's everyone else?"

"Naruto was getting a meal at Ichiraku Ramen, Lee and Gai are racing Kakashi and Sakura here from the other side of the village…." Neji said sitting down next to her.

"Ahh….idiots then…." Tenshi murmured rather unpleased with her situation.

"Kakashi isn't an idiot; he was challenged by Gai to see who could get here first, while carrying a girl from their team." Neji sighed. "Everyone else but Kakashi is an idiot…."

"You just called you and me idiots then…." Tenshi murmured.

"Ah! Um no, what I meant was that um…." Neji said flustered.

"Shh…." She put a finger to his mouth, making him shut up. "I know what you meant I was kidding…."Neji sighed and nodded.

"Alright…."

"Your name is Neji right….?" Tenshi asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Mmhmm, Hyuuga Neji."

"Ahh….Sasuke might have mentioned you….he talked about Konoha a lot, I think he misses it…." Tenshi said absently.

"You've talked with Sasuke!" Neji asked shocked.

"Mmhmm, he was always with Orochimaru….giving out orders to the villagers….no, we weren't even villagers anymore, we were slaves…." Tenshi hissed.

"I don't know Sasuke that much, but he always seemed like a selfish bitch, he needs to forget his revenge and start a normal life. Sakura would love to go out with him, she is obsessed with him." Neji said. Tenshi burst out laughing.

"Man, when we find him you should repeat those exact words to him! I want to see his face!" She said between laughs.

"Hey what are you guys laughing about?" Naruto asked walking up.

"Nothing!" Neji said.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." Naruto pointed out.

"It was nothing so stay out of it Jinchuriki!" Tenshi spat.

"My name is Naruto! Not Jinchuriki!"

"I'll call you whatever I want to _Jinchuriki_!" Tenshi hissed. "And there is _nothing_ you can do!" Naruto grabbed her by her neck and pinned her to the gate.

"Huh? Really? Because I just did some….thing…." He trailed off, the moon, which had been shining so brightly before was now quickly vanishing until everyone was in complete darkness. Naruto looked up where the moon had been and his now red eyes narrowed to slits. "What did you do you freak?" He hissed looking back at Tenshi, the girls eyes were standing out in the dark and there was a large silver lining around her pupil.

"I revealed the dark side of the moon, now let go of me Jinchuriki before I make you!" She hissed. Naruto growled, his nails grew and dug into Tenshi's snowy neck, blood started dripping down.

A few feet away, Neji activated his Byagukan and watched the scene unfolding. Naruto had red chakra flowing through him, as to be expected, when he looked at Tenshi, he gasped in shock; her chakra was connected to the moon.

"Tenshi how, what! HOW?" Neji questioned.

"Answer your questions later….beating up _Jinchuriki_ here is more important!" Tenshi seethed, _how dare he mare my skin with those hideous claws_, she thought. Tenshi went to activate her families' blood limit, when suddenly Naruto was thrown off of her, instantly the moons light was restored and everyone could see again.

"Tenshi are you alright?" Kakashi asked. Tenshi brought a hand up to the bleeding marks on her neck, and nodded.

"Let me look at those…." Sakura walked over and healed them quickly. Soon enough Gai, Lee, and Tenten showed up.

"Its about time!" Naruto snapped.

"Shut it _Jinchuriki_!" Tenshi hissed.

"Make me!" Naruto growled.

"Don't make me"

"That is enough you two! Neji and Tenshi I want you two upfront, Naruto and Lee in the back! NOW!" Kakashi ordered, having been fed up with their bickering. Tenshi and Naruto nodded, the two groups got into formation and they took off towards the Hidden Village of Sound.

"So Tenshi, care to explain why your chakra was connected to the moon?" Neji asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

"Oh that's what you saw?" Tenshi said. "Well….the main family, the true leaders of the Village of Moon get their strength from the Moon, I happen to be the true leader….until Orochimaru came and screwed everything up…."

"I'm sorry…."

"Don't apologize if it wasn't your fault Neji." Tenshi smiled at him.

"Alright…." Neji nodded.

"So you know a lot about me, tell me something about yourself!" Tenshi said.

"Well….I don't have any parents either." Neji said. Tenshi stumbled and almost fell from the branch she was currently on. "Careful!" Neji grabbed her before she could fall.

"I'm alright…." Tenshi said after a moment of silence. "I hear the others catching up, we're the scouts right? So let's get going." She said before taking off again, Neji followed her. "Neji, where are we going again?"

"To get Sasuke…."

"Yes, but where is that?"

"Where ever you saw him last." Neji said looking at her.

"Oh….in that case…." She stopped on a branch and turned to the complete opposite direction from where they were going. "We are going to wrong way."

"The others aren't far away, they should be here soon." Neji reported, Tenshi nodded and sat down on a branch and got comfortable. After a few minutes the others did show up, and Naruto being the idiot he is jumped to conclusions.

"So the enemy is too powerful for you two! I'll go beat him up!" Naruto said happily.

"There is nobody within miles of here! We are going to wrong way." Neji said as Kakashi grabbed Naruto and kept the blonde from going anywhere.

"WHAT! Who told you that!" Naruto yelled.

"I told him." Tenshi said looking down at the ground.

"And you actually believe her? Just because Gaara sent her our way doesn't mean we should listen to her!" Naruto muttered. Tenshi's eyes flashed and it got slightly darker, she stood up on the branch and looked at Naruto calmly.

"I could care less if we found your precious Sasuke! I'm doing this because Tsunade told me I had too and I have no choice in the matter! Sasuke and Orochimaru were constantly visiting my village and taking the strongest ninjas with them when they left! Only I know where my village is! So shut the hell up and let me lead you to where Sasuke is so we can go on our different paths again!" Tenshi said getting louder at each word until she was yelling at Naruto.

"Alright! Jeez you don't need to yell!" Naruto said.

"Alright same formation!" Kakashi said. "Tenshi and Neji up in front, Lee and Naruto in the back! Let's go!" Kakashi continued. Everyone nodded and they took off again, Neji slightly behind Tenshi, letting her lead them to the Village.

_Shiki: Hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Shiki: Here it iiss Chapter 2! Excited? No! THEN GET EXCITED OR THE SASUNARU PAIRING WONT HAPPEN! __ Kidding of course! It Will happen so don't worry!_

"Neji-Kun, are we sure that she isn't leading us into a trap?" Lee asked walking up to Neji. The groups had decided, and against Tenshi's wishes, to make camp for the night. Tenshi herself had gone to blow off steam in the forest, so know one knew where she was or what she was doing.

"Lee she has no reason to trick us. Her family is dead and her village almost nonexistent! I'm surprised she didn't turn out like Sasuke to be honest!" Neji reprimanded his comrade in green.

"That girl is nothing like Sasuke! Sasuke is kind, cool, smart….while that girl is ugly, stupid, horr-." Naruto started.

"Oi _Jinchuriki_!" Tenshi hissed from above, she was sitting on a tree branch. "Care to continue that sentence? Because if you would like to I could leave you all in the forest to die!"

"Tenshi-San come down from there and come eat!" Gai called, being extra careful not to make her mad. Tenshi looked at Gai and smiled sweetly.

"What are you cooking?" She asked jumping down from the branch with ease and landing on her feet gracefully.

"Ramen!" Naruto said happily.

"Yuck! No way, I'll eat elsewhere…." Tenshi murmured.

"Where? There is nothing but woods!" Sakura said.

"Exactly, the woods….home of animals and fruits and vegetables! Plus we aren't far from a town." Tenshi said.

"I'll come with you…." Neji said. "I don't particularly like ramen, would rather eat something healthy…."

"Ramen is healthy! Lots of vegetables and vitamins!" Naruto objected.

"Whatever…." Tenshi looked at Neji before jumping into the trees and taking off silently, Neji activated his Byagukan so he wouldn't loose her and followed after her.

"Have you noticed that Neji always takes Tenshi's side?" Tenten said sitting down by the fire.

"I have actually! I think he likes her!" Sakura said sitting across from Tenten.

"Neji-Kun liking someone? No way!" Lee objected.

"I do have to agree with Lee on this! There's no way Neji likes someone!" Gai said.

"Kakashi-Sensei, what do you think?" Sakura asked.

"I can't be sure yet….ask me again when we return to Konoha and I'll have an answer!" Kakashi said.

Meanwhile, the oblivious pair were standing at a gate to a town.

"This the town you mentioned?" Neji asked.

"Mmhmm, this is it." Tenshi confirmed. "We are on the border of the Country of Fire and Country of Water….my village is on a small island on the border of the Country of Lightning and Country of Water….its far from the Hidden Village of Sound, so I don't know how Orochimaru found our village or how the Hidden Village of Sand got to us with all the other villages between us….its just ridiculous! I mean they would have to pass Konoha to get to my village!"

"Tenshi calm down!" Neji said carefully.

"Calm down! How on earth could I be calm! My village was destroyed by impossible means and then taken over!" Tenshi yelled. Neji grabbed her and pulled her close; he rested his head on hers and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just calm down okay? We'll fix it, your village will be restored and everything will be okay, I promise." Neji murmured softly. Tenshi was blushing a faint pink, she shook her head.

"No way….nothing ever turns out okay for me…." She whispered.

"Hey…." Neji pulled away slightly but kept her in his arms. "I promise, I never break my promises. Trust me alright?" He said softly.

"Neji….I already trust you…." She smiled at him.

"Good…." He reached up to stroke her cheek, when something snapped in Tenshi. She quickly pushed Neji away and looked at the ground.

"Well let's find something to eat…." She said walking ahead quickly. Neji walked behind her concerned, her whole demeanor had changed. She had gone from trusting and gentle straight to paranoid and cold.

"Tenshi….are you alright?" He just couldn't stay quiet.

"Of course I am! I'm perfectly fine!" She had turned to face him, a smile on her face. Neji went rigid and sighed and walked past her and said.

"If you aren't going to smile a real smile then please don't smile at all….I cant stand it."

"What are you talking about Neji?"

"Don't lie to me either, I can see through lies. So if you want to lie then don't talk to me." Neji murmured.

"But Neji."

"Just don't!" Neji said just loud enough for the few villagers who were strolling around to stop and stare at them.

"Fine….I wont." Tenshi shoved past him. "Find your own food; I'll see you back at camp…." She hissed. Neji watched her go and sighed angrily before going back to the camp for Ramen, he had only gone with her to make sure she stayed safe.

"Neji-Kun you're back!" Lee said.

"Where's the bitch?" Naruto asked leaning against a tree. Neji ignored them both and got some ramen before sitting down by the fire.

"Neji-Kun?" Lee asked. "What's wrong, did something happen?" Tenten and Sakura looked at each other and nodded.

"Neji did you and Tenshi fight?" They asked, Neji went rigid and ignored them as well.

"Oh he did! Did you just let her go then!" Sakura asked, when Neji didn't answer her again she started to get mad. "You better not have just let her go! Girls hate it when they get into a fight with someone they like!"

"According to Tenshi, we still have a long ways to go until we get to the Village of the Moon; it's on a small island on the border of the Country of Water and Country of Lightning." Neji said ignoring the girls.

"Then it'll be an early morning tomorrow, everyone make sure to get some sleep." Kakashi said.

"I'll take first watch." Naruto volunteered.

"Alright….everyone else get some rest." Gai said putting the fire out. They all nodded and got comfortable before they all fell into a restless sleep.

A few hours later, Naruto was still on watch when he heard the sound of approaching foot steps, without thinking he started collecting chakra into his palm, forming Rasenshurikan. He charged into the forest towards the footsteps, when he saw a silhouette he brought his hand forward and attacked.

"Rasenshurikan!" Naruto yelled he smirked when he felt it make contact with the figure; his smirk grew when he heard a scream from the figure.

The group jolted awake when they heard the scream.

"What was that!" Lee asked looking around.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Don't waste your breath, Naruto isn't anywhere near here." Neji said, his Byagukan was activated and he was looking around.

"I feel his chakra, it's this way. Follow me quickly!" Kakashi said jumping into the trees and racing towards Naruto, Neji right next to him with a slight lead, everyone else behind them. "I have a bad feeling about this..." Kakashi murmured looking up at the moon; it had turned a solid blood red.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Neji yelled running even faster, he reached Naruto quickly. Naruto had unknowingly attacked Tenshi; she was bleeding heavily and was sitting on the ground her back against a tree.

"How am I supposed to know it was her!" Naruto yelled back. "It's not like she stated who she was! She was slinking around like a thief!"

"Naruto that is enough. "Kakashi said arriving with the others.

"Oh god Tenshi!" Sakura ran forward to heal the girl.

"I'm fine!" Tenshi hissed quietly, she went to stand up and made it halfway up before her knees gave out and she fell.

"No you aren't!" Sakura said going over to Tenshi.

"I said I'm fine! Don't touch me!" Tenshi yelled crawling backwards away from Sakura.

"Tenshi, I'm only trying to help you!" Sakura said softly.

"Just stay away! I'll be fine!" Tenshi insisted getting up and leaning on a tree, she went to take a step back but ran into someone. "Neji…." She breathed twisting her head to look at the Hyuuga.

"What did I say about lying Tenshi?" The white eyed boy hissed glaring at her, not because he was mad at her but rather he was furious with Naruto and himself, he knew Tenshi was still out he should have took the first watch. Tenshi's knees were shaking, she was scared of his glare, but she couldn't look away from him. The blood loss finally got to her and she passed out. "Tenshi!" Neji grabbed her before she could hit the ground and picked her up bridal style. "Sakura will you heal her please!"

"Of course, let's get back to the camp." Sakura said walking next to Neji. After they left, the remaining people looked at each other.

"Sorry Gai but he likes her." Kakashi said.

"Neji….I can't believe he's found someone!" Gai was crying." I never thought he would find someone! He's always so cold and distant!" Tenten shook her head.

"Somehow I always knew Neji wouldn't end up alone, he gets lonely way to easily." The brown haired girl said.

"Well let's get back to the campsite, Naruto I'm going to have to have a nice long talk with you." Kakashi said as they all walked back to camp.

"Sakura will she be okay?" Neji asked worried as the medical ninja healed Tenshi.

"She will be with a few days, five at the most. Naruto you really did a number on her, she has uncountable lacerations covering her, and some are extremely deep!" Sakura said watching as the smaller lacerations healed.

"Will she be able to travel?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe, when she wakes I'll see then. She lost a ton of blood and she should be extremely disoriented, and unable to move much. But she hasn't shown us her families Bloodline limit yet, so maybe that will change things up a bit." Sakura told them sitting back and grabbing a roll of bandages and wrapping them around Tenshi's deeper and longer wounds that hadn't healed much.

"So how much longer until she wakes up?" Lee asked.

"No idea…." Sakura looked around and didn't see Kakashi or Naruto. "Gai-Sensei where did Kakashi take Naruto?"

"Sakura don't worry, Naruto won't be sent back to Konoha if that's what you're worried about. We all know the only way Sasuke will come back is if Naruto is the one to bring him back." Gai insisted.

"Alright…." Sakura said warily. "Well we should all get some rest for now….we have a long ways to go." Lee, Tenten, and Gai all agreed and along with Sakura got comfortable before falling asleep, when Kakashi and Naruto came back they also went to sleep. Neji however stayed awake, he was sitting so Tenshi's head was in his lap and he was watching her features carefully, every now and then he would activate Byagukan and make sure her chakra was running without any issues.

Morning finally arrived, Neji having stayed up the whole night wasn't himself exhausted and felt rather anxious, Tenshi hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Sakura are you"

"Neji for the tenth time yes! .Fine." Sakura said angry. "Now let me finish putting the fire out!"

"Sakura….you suck at healing…." Tenshi hissed, her eyes fluttered open and like Sakura predicted she was disoriented. "Where am I….?" She asked quietly, her eyes constantly looking around.

"At camp….do you remember anything?" Neji asked sitting Tenshi up carefully and keeping her steady.

"Ummmm….I remember that idiot Naruto hitting me with that damn technique of his….seeing your angry glare and then nothing." Tenshi said thinking.

"Good, your memory wasn't affected by that blow…." Sakura said relieved. "So Tenshi, can you move?"

"Of course I can!" Tenshi said sounding almost insulted, she went to stand up but winced.

"She can't…." Neji said.

"Good job bitch! Not only do you get me in trouble but now we can't go get Sasuke back!" Naruto yelled. Before Tenshi could even open her mouth, Neji had twisted so he was facing Naruto and was glaring furiously.

"Naruto shut the hell up! If you hadn't injured her you wouldn't have gotten in trouble and we would be on our merry way to where Sasuke is!" The Hyuuga yelled. It went dead silent; no one had ever seen the Hyuuga loose his temper like this.

"Naruto we will be leaving soon so don't worry, Neji since she can't move would you like to." Kakashi said.

"Yes of course I would!" Neji said interrupting Kakashi.

"Alright then let's move out!" Gai said happily.

"Wait, did I miss something!" Tenshi asked looking up at Neji.

"Nope." He simply stated before picking her up and placing her on his back.

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" Tenshi yelled.

"Sorry, but we have to keep moving and you can't walk….So bear with it until you can move again okay?" Neji said.

"Oh….well okay…." Tenshi murmured resting her head on his back, she smiled when she breathed in, loving how he smelled.

"Tenshi which way are we going?" Kakashi asked.

"The border between Lightning and Water….there is a small Island 50 miles offshore…." Tenshi said. "So go East."

"Alright thank you, Neji I hate to do this but can you be upfront again?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, but I want Sakura up there with me." Neji said.

"That's fine, alright let's go!" Kakashi said. They all took off, Sakura and Neji who was carrying Tenshi were up front and Lee and Naruto in the back.

"Tenshi is you feel dizzy you must tell me okay?" Sakura said as they started leaping through the trees.

"Mmhmm….alright" Tenshi murmured shutting her eyes but remaining awake. "We aren't more then a days journey from my village, if you guys hurry we should be at the shoreline by sundown….and then all that is between you guys and Sasuke is water…."

"Thank you Tenshi." Sakura said smiling.

"What for?" Tenshi asked quietly.

"For leading us to Sasuke when you have no reason at all to help us, if anything you have reason to point us in the wrong direction." Sakura said.

"And how do you know I'm not leading you in the wrong direction….?" Tenshi whispered, her breathe was deepening out.

"I don't know that, but I trust you won't." Sakura smiled gently.

"Hmmm….well….good thing the only person I trust…."She yawned. "In Konoha….is carrying me…."She murmured falling asleep. Neji and Sakura's eyes widened and they looked at the sleeping girl.

"Hmmm….never would have guessed….thought it was the other way around." Sakura murmured.

"I trust her too Sakura!" Neji said quickly. "With my life!"

"Ohh!" Sakura giggled. "Then I beat Gai and Lee!" She smirked as Neji looked away.

_Shiki: Liked it? Good….cuz I wrote most of it while being sick and preparing for exams….so hope you loved it! Any favorite parts?Any nonfavorite parts?Do tell please! ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Shiki: Here it is! Chapter three! Hope you enjoy!_

"_Princess wake up….you are so close, you can save us….Princess wake up, wake up Princess…."_

Tenshi's eyes shot open, the scenery was different from but very familiar.

"Tenshi….?" Neji asked. Tenshi sat up when she realized he was there.

"Neji…." She looked around, to her left she saw the ocean, and to her right tree stumps. "Oh god….we're…."

"We're on the border of Lightning and Water….the Village of the Moon is that way right?" Neji asked pointing out to the ocean.

"Yeah….its that way…." She looked up and saw the moon high in the sky.

"But Kakashi-Sensei why can't we cross the ocean now!" Naruto whined.

"One because its dark and we have no idea what could be hiding in the water, two Sasuke might not even be there if we leave and we don't want to look suspicious." Kakashi explained.

"But Kakashi"

"Naruto that is enough! I won't argue over this anymore, you will listen to what I'm telling you!" Kakashi ordered.

"Fine…." Naruto hissed.

"Alright….Tenshi you feeling okay?" Sakura asked.

"Mmhmm, I feel fine!" Tenshi smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Okay, just tell me if you feel off." Sakura said before going to talk with Tenten. Tenshi turned to Neji and frowned.

"Neji you should get some rest, you look exhausted! You all should, I'll watch the whole night." She said addressing everyone.

"Tenshi are you sure?" Neji asked.

"Mmhmm! Don't worry, besides the moon can cause Genjutsu's at night around here. I'm immune to it so it's safer for me to be on watch." Tenshi explained.

"Alright, thank you Tenshi." Kakashi said. "Naruto don't argue and go to bed!" He said when he saw the blonde open his mouth. Naruto frowned but crawled into bed, as did everyone else

"_Good evening Princess…."_

Tenshi looked up at the moon and smiled; she looked back down and saw everyone sleeping.

"You can come down now…." She whispered. A girl dressed in white, with long white hair and white eyes appeared in front of Tenshi.

"_Princess…."_ The girl bowed respectfully. _"You brought what was needed?"_

"I did, you have no need to worry I will restore my village no matter what I must do to do it." Tenshi said calmly.

"_Alright, you know the plan….Princess you get some rest as well. I shall make sure no harm comes to you or those accompanying you, I'll wake you before it is my turn to sleep."_ The girl said. Tenshi nodded and fell asleep herself, feeling perfectly safe.

A few hours later, the girl in white looked at the horizon and saw the sun starting to rise; she looked at her hands and saw that they were translucent.

"_Princess, you must awaken now…."_ She said. Tenshi woke easily and got up stretching.

"Thank you." Tenshi smiled at the girl.

"_Anytime Princess….I must go now, don't forget the gift I gave you…."_ The girl said before vanishing. Tenshi sighed and turned to her still sleeping comrades.

"Alright wakey wakey! Do you want to go get Sasuke or not!" She shouted, everyone nearly jumped out of their skins at the abrupt waking call.

"Tenshi was the necessary?" Tenten whined.

"Yes it was….no time for breakfast, we need to be leaving soon if you want to beat the gathering storm across the ocean." Tenshi said looking up at the storm clouds rolling in.

"But the sun isn't even up yet…." Naruto whined.

"Well I guess you don't want Sasuke back today." Tenshi said.

"NO! WE GO NOW!" Naruto yelled gathering his stuff and running to the shoreline.

"Idiot…." Tenshi murmured walking after him, everyone else following behind her.

"How do we get across!" Naruto asked. "There's no boat!"

"Shut up _Jinchuriki_!" Tenshi hissed walking into the water ankle deep. She brought her hands together and started going through seals so fast no one could pick them out, her eyes were shut and she was murmuring something. "Kakashi don't ever try replicating this, you'll die…." She murmured. Suddenly the ocean froze over despite the summer heat.

"Tenshi…." Lee breathed shocked, he had thought like Naruto that she'd be extra baggage to the team and wouldn't be helping, but here she is, the only reason they were this close to getting Sasuke.

"Alright it's safe to cross…." Tenshi smiled at them. "Now let's go!" She took off across the ice, everyone following close behind. It took them about half an hour, but they made it to the island once everyone had set foot on the ground, the ice melted. Tenshi looked around and saw a boat.

"Sasuke and Orochimaru are here…." She murmured. "Follow me, don't stray too far or you might get killed…." She said walking on a path. Everyone stayed close to her, wondering what on earth could kill them if that didn't stay close, they arrived at the Village in minutes. A woman with white eyes was hanging up laundry when she looked over at the group and broke out into a huge smile.

"Tsuki-Sama!" She walked over, got on her knees and bowed. "Tsuki-Sama thank goodness you're back!"

"Emiko-San please get up…. Is _he_ here?" Tenshi said. The woman name Emiko stood up and nodded.

"That snake bastard is here….he's over at the mine right now, we kept your families safe house, well safe! I'll take you there!" Emiko said quietly.

"First….can you get me Haru, Hiroshi, Kana, and Keiji?" Tenshi asked.

"I'll go get them!" Emiko took off.

"Tenshi why do you need those four people?" Gai asked.

"Oh you'll see…." Tenshi murmured, few minutes later, Emiko came back with four men with white eyes like Emiko's.

"Here Tsuki-Sama!" Emiko smiled. The four men bowed respectfully but didn't get to their knees.

"Princess…." They said still in the bow.

"You can rise….I trust you were informed of the plan?" Tenshi asked them, they nodded. "Good, then you know what to do….Emiko take me to my home." She said, Emiko nodded.

"Tenshi wait." Sakura said going to follow the two girls. One of the four men grabbed her.

"How dare you talk to Tsuki-Sama so familiarly!" He hissed.

"I'm her friend!" Sakura yelled squirming.

"And we've known her since she was an infant; you will call her Tsuki-Sama or Princess!" He hissed.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, she looked over and saw that the three remaining men had gotten a hold of her comrades and had them tied up.

"TENSHI!" Neji growled. "What's the meaning of this!" Tenshi turned and faced him, a smirk on her face.

"Why you are going to be the sacrifices to rebuild my Village of course!" She said before vanishing with Emiko. Neji broke out of the rope and tried to hit the men's chakra points but he saw himself looking at himself.

"What…." He breathed. The other Neji smirked and slammed the real Neji's head to the ground, the Hyuuga passing out.

"Toshi about time you got here!" One of the men said. The fake Neji turned into a boy about 16, he had platinum blonde hair and white eyes.

"What's with you guys and white eyes!" Naruto spat. The boy named Toshi looked at Naruto.

"Why it tells us who is in our Village of course, without the use of these forehead protectors." Toshi lifted his arm up; his forehead protector was wrapped around his wrist. "Tie the Hyuuga back up and put them in the cell with _her_. Tsuki-Sama will see them later." The men saluted Toshi; they tied Neji back up and led the Konoha ninjas to an underground cell, where a girl was chained to a wall. After looking the ninja's in the cell, they left.

"Neji-Kun…." Gai had gone over to Neji and was trying to shake him awake.

"I'm awake Gai-Sensei…." Neji muttered opening his eyes, they were furious.

"So….were we just betrayed?" Tenten asked.

"We were Tenten…." Kakashi leaned against a wall, thinking things over.

"If we weren't being held captive….I would love to learn about their customs…." Lee stated. "Theirs seem very different from ours…."

"How so Lee?" Tenten asked.

"Well, the villagers all had forehead protectors around their wrists and they were white, whereas Tenshi's is black and looks to be made to be worn around her forehead." Lee said. Sakura turned to the girl who was chained, her eyes were shut, she had long black hair, was dressed entirely in red including her forehead protector, and she had bandages wrapped around various parts of her body.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked breaking the rope around her wrists and moving to the girl and breaking the chains.

"Thank you…." The girl murmured rubbing her wrists and opening her eyes, as to be expected they were white.

"Why are you dressed all in red?" Naruto asked coming over.

"Those labeled as enemies to the village are placed in all red so that if they ever escape from jail, they'll be caught quickly…." She explained.

"What was your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Tsuki Ame…." She whispered.

"You're related to Tenshi!" Lee asked. Ame opened her mouth to speak, when Toshi walked in.

"She's Tsuki-Sama's distant cousin…." He murmured.

"Still calling her 'Tsuki-Sama'….?" Ame murmured. "You are her fiancé." The Konoha ninja's went rigid; Sakura and Tenten looked at Neji who looked a mix between pissed off and heartbroken.

"Speaking of Tenshi…." Gai started.

"It's Tsuki-Sama!" Toshi hissed.

"Alright, speaking of Tsuki-Sama….where is she?" Gai continued.

"Getting dressed into _proper_ clothing…." Toshi murmured pulling a scroll out of his pocket; he set it down in front of the cell door and murmured something before standing upright again. "Don't try and leave, you'll die…." He said before leaving.

"Ame-Chan….can you explain your villages traditions?" Lee asked. Ame shrugged.

"Sure, there's plenty of time to kill." She said. "Well the reason for the forehead protectors is because the villagers want the royal family to be as close to the moon as possible, so that's why Tsuki-Sama wears her on her head….and hers I black to even out all the white she wears when she's here. She wears all white while here, for formal occasions her hair will be dyed white."

"Why white?" Naruto asked.

"One because white is the color of innocence and purity, two because the moon is white, and three it's the royal families color." Ame explained.

"Why do the villagers wear black?" Tenten asked. "Every villager except for you I've seen has been wearing all black."

"They represent the dark side of the moon, also because once you reach a certain age you are sent on missions to do the royal families dirty work." Ame continued explaining. "The Village of the Moon has the best assassins"

"If Tsuki-Sama wears white here, why doesn't she wear white elsewhere?" Lee asked.

"On the rare occasion that Tsuki-Sama leaves the village, she must wear all black to decrease the chances of being seen…."

"Do you know why Tsuki-Sama left the village?" Kakashi asked.

"I heard from Toshi that she had gone to kill Gaara of the Sand….the _Jinchuriki_ that destroyed our village years ago opening Orochimaru to take over…." She hissed.

"But Tsunade-Sama said that Gaara sent Tsuki-Sama over to Konoha…." Lee said.

"ANBU members were sent to see Gaara and they brought Tenshi back with them…." Kakashi murmured.

"So she didn't kill him…." Ame sighed. "That's a surprise….Tsuki-Sama is the best assassin here, no one in her family could beat her…."

"But you're her family!" Naruto said.

"Not really….I'm in the Branch part of the Tsuki family….so technically I'm not classified as her family. I was supposed to be her bodyguard, but Orochimaru came in and Tsuki-Sama was brought to the safe house and I was thrown in here." Ame said quietly.

"Reminds me of the Hyuuga family…." Naruto murmured.

"Neji-Kun, you've been quiet this entire time, do you have anything to ask?" Gai asked the white eyed boy.

"Yeah….why is that punk going to be married to Tsuki-Sama….?" Neji hissed.

"Because his eyes are the closest white to hers…." Ame moved closer to Neji and looked into his eyes. "But yours look exactly like Tsuki-Sama's…." She murmured. Ame moved back. "The famous Hyuuga Clan, they have the ability to see, block, or fix your chakra paths….Your Hyuuga Neji of the Branch Family…."

"How did you….?" Neji asked.

"We have amazing Intel, and we have agents in every single Hidden Village now, not that you'd ever find out who." Ame smirked and looked at the rest of the group.

"Tenten is a weapons specialist; Sakura is a healing ninja with incredible strength she was trained by Tsunade. Rock Lee and Gai are failures in ninjutsu and genjutsu but geniuses in taijutsu. Kakashi has one Sharingan and is very adept at ninjutsu, and then there is you…." She looked at Naruto. "I don't have any information on you….well….Toshi will find out…." She looked Naruto up and down, her eyes stopped on the lines on his cheeks, her eyes widened. "YOU'RE A _JINCHURIKI_! THE NINE TAILED FOX!" She yelled standing up.

"Ame can you keep this between us…?" Kakashi asked.

"No way! If I give you too Orochimaru he'll let me out! Then I can do my job and protect Tsuki-Sama! TOSHI!" She yelled. Or tried to yell, Kakashi had grabbed her and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Hush! We were here to help…." He hissed.

"Until Tsuki-Sama betrayed us…." Sakura sighed. The door opened and Tenshi walked in, she had a white dress on that clung to her shoulders and ended above her knees, she had on white heels, her forehead protector was on her head, and her hair had been fixed so that there were buns on either side of her head with braids hanging from the buns.

"Well well well…." Tenshi smirked and stood outside the cell door. Naruto charged at the cell bars, trying to break them.

"YOU BITCH! YOU WERENT GOING TO LEAD US TO SASUKE!" He yelled, his eyes turned red and the bars were starting to bend. Ame's eyes widened and she flung herself at Naruto, pushing him away from the bars.

"Ame….?" Tenshi's eyes widened in shock.

"Tsuki-Sama are you alright….?" Ame asked.

"Ame why are you in here!"

"Orochimaru threw me in here when he learned I was going to e your bodyguard…." Ame explained. Tenshi started shaking with fury; blood red ringed her pupil. "Tsuki-Sama!" Ame tried to grab Tenshi through the bars but couldn't reach her.

"TOSHI!" Tenshi yelled, the boy appeared instantly.

"Yes Princess….?" He asked.

"Where is that snake bitch!"

"He's heading this way Princess…." Toshi said shakily.

"Perfect." Tenshi growled before leaving and going above ground. Toshi looked at everyone in the cells.

"Can someone stop her! She could get hurt! That Uchiha is with him!" He pleaded.

"We'll help!" They all said. Toshi unlocked the cell and they all ran out and after Tenshi. Once above ground they looked for her frantically, Neji spotted her first. Tenshi was standing 5o feet from both Orochimaru and Sasuke.

"Oh look it's the little Moon Princess! She finally reveals herself." Orochimaru smirked.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Tenshi growled.

"How? The sun is up but the moon isn't!" Orochimaru pointed out. "Sasuke, here is more training….defeat her but don't kill her! I want to question her later." Sasuke only nodded, he activated his sharingan while grabbing a kunai and stepping forward. Tenshi put her hands together, she shut her eyes and said.

"Gatsu Me" Her eyes shot open, they were bloody red around her pupil, silver around the red, and the remainder of her eye was white.

"No! Tsuki-Sama deactivate it!" Ame yelled.

"Why? What is that?" Tenten asked.

"Her Families Bloodline limit! TSUKI-SAMA DEACTIVATE IT!" Ame yelled running towards her. Kakashi grabbed Ame before she could go anywhere.

"She can't hear you, don't worry she'll be fine. Neji is watching her carefully…." He said looking at the Hyuuga. As soon as he had spotted her Neji hadn't taken his eyes off her, he was watching her chakra very carefully as well as the rest of her, if she showed any sign to cause alarm he would jump in and get her out.

"But it can kill her!" Ame said trying to get away.

"What exactly does it do….?" Neji asked.

"It gives her the ability to see someone's arteries and veins….and she can control how you move by using your own blood." Ame murmured.

"How?" Lee asked.

"Because the moon can control the tides, which is water and blood is made of water it gives Tenshi the ability to control it. But it comes at a great cost, her own arteries and veins could beak and she could bleed to death…. And when she kills someone when she's using that sight it takes bits of her sanity away…." Ame said.

"So she could go insane!" Gai asked.

"Mmhmm….she could….That's why she is supposed to have a bodyguard, to keep her from using that technique!"

"I'm sorry but I cant let you go, Tenshi is so mad that she cant distinguish between friend and foe, its safer to let her fight them and let her come to her senses." Kakashi said.

"But!"

"Wait for Neji say to jump in…." Kakashi said.

"Fine…." Ame murmured watching Tenshi.

"Ohh, Orochimaru are you scared of me! Is that why you sent your lackey to fight me?" Tenshi taunted.

"Of course not…." Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke get her!" Sasuke went to throw the kunai to see how she'd react, but he couldn't move.

"Hey snake bitch! If I kill him, then do I get to kill you!" Tenshi asked smiling sadistically. She walked up to Sasuke and pointed several needles at his neck. Neji watched carefully.

"Because it's physically binding, there is nothing Sasuke can do right?" Neji asked.

"Right…." Ame was watching just as carefully. Another Sasuke appeared behind Tenshi, who twisted around.

"When did he!" She said jumping into the air narrowly missing a kunai.

"You honestly didn't think I'd be caught _that_ easily did you?" Sasuke questioned gathering chakra into his hand for chidori. Tenshi glared icily at the chakra, needles appeared in between her fingers and she threw them with deadly accuracy. Only one managed to hit Sasuke though, and it just scratched his cheek. She smirked as Sasuke stopped moving and his eyes suddenly shut.

"Did you honestly think you could beat me!" Tenshi threw back at Sasuke, she threw more needle, this time they all hit Sasuke.

"Gah!" Sasuke fell to his knees.

"SASUKE!" Naruto and Sakura ran towards their comrade, Lee managed to grab Naruto but not Sakura. Sasuke stood back up, opening his eyes, he gathered more chakra into his hands to form chidori again, he started running towards Tenshi when….

Sakura got between Tenshi and Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes widened but he couldn't stop, he hit Sakura right in her chest sending her backwards. Tenshi only became more furious, more needles appeared, she kept them between her fingers and managed to stab Sasuke in his chest.

"SASUKE!" Naruto somehow managed to shove Lee off of him and ran to Sasuke, he punched Tenshi who was sent straight into a building wall. "Sasuke!" Naruto said holding his old comrade.

"Naruto….what the hell…." Sasuke hissed.

"We came to take you back! We came to take you back to Konoha!" Naruto was smiling like the idiot he is. Sasuke sighed and took the needles out before pushing Naruto away and looked at Orochimaru, his eyes widened when he saw Tenshi on a buildings roof behind Orochimaru. Tenshi leapt down from the building and threw the needles at Orochimaru, who easily avoided it.

"Sasuke I'll be back to get you!" Orochimaru hissed before vanishing. Once he was gone, Tenshi fell to her knees, her eyes returning to normal.

"Tenshi!" Neji and Ame ran to her, Neji reaching her first. "Tenshi are you alright?" He asked worried.

"Mmhmm…." Tenshi murmured. Neji held his hand out for her to take, she gratefully took it smiling at him.

"TSUKI-SAMA!" Ame hugged Tenshi tightly. Tenshi winced.

"Ow oww owwww!" Tenshi hissed. Ame pulled away and looked Tenshi over.

"Bruises…." She murmured putting her hands over the bruising, healing them, she stepped back and looked Tenshi over again and spotted bandages. "What happened!"

"Naruto…." Tenshi muttered.

"Jeez…. I barely know him and I hate him…." Ame muttered putting her hands over the cuts that Sakura couldn't heal and healed them.

"Thanks, you are for sure much better then Sakura….speaking of…." Tenshi looked around and saw Lee holding a limp Sakura in his arms. "Sakura!" Tenshi ran over scared. "Lee is she…."

"She's just unconscious…." Lee murmured. Tenshi looked at Ame and Neji scared.

"Did I….?" She whispered.

"No! No….you didn't knock her out…." Ame insisted.

"Kay…." Tenshi murmured.

"Guys…." Kakashi said. "Let's go back to Konoha now….Ame you can come as well…." They all nodded and started on the journey back to Konoha.

_Shiki: well what did you guys think? I think it was REALLY long and im surprised I got this out during exam week! Hope you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Shiki: And here is chapter four! Hope you guys love it! And don't complain if a certain red head on here is OOC, I know this but I like the nicer version of him! :P_

"Tsunade we got him-…. GAARA!" Naruto said running into Tsunade's office. Gaara turned and faced Naruto, an almost smile on his face.

"Naruto." He said nodding. Tenshi walked in as well, her eyes zeroed in on Gaara.

"YOU! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" She growled bringing her hands together.

"Tsuki-Sama no!" Ame said grabbing Tenshi's wrists and pinning them behind her. Ame hated Gaara as much as Tenshi did, but she wasn't about to fail as Tenshi's bodyguard. Gaara looked at the two girls from the Village of Moon, recognition shown in his teal eyes as he walked over to them and stopped.

"I'm sorry…." He said bowing.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY!" Tenshi's voice rose an octave and everyone winced at the high pitch.

"I'm really truly sorry; words cannot express how sorry I am." Gaara insisted in a soft voice. Tenshi managed to shove Ame off of her and charged at Gaara, needles between her fingers, she was about to throw them at Gaara when hands grab her and Ame snatched the needles.

"Calm down Tenshi…." Neji whispered in her ear. Tenshi tried to get away from Neji but she couldn't break his grip and finally gave up and settled for glaring at Gaara.

"Kakashi take Tenshi and Ame to our _friends_." Tsunade said. Kakashi nodded understanding. "Gai take Sasuke to Shizune, she's going to question him. Naruto, Lee, and Tenten you may go." Everyone nodded and left.

"Tsunade-Sama where is Kakashi taking Tenshi?" Neji asked.

"Tenshi and Ame have joined the ranks of Konoha and are being sent to work for ANBU, Neji you are joining their ranks as well but I needed you to hear the mission I'm sending you on." Tsunade explained.

"Alright what is it?" Neji asked curious.

"Akatsuki members have been spotted on the border of here and Sand, you will go with Gaara, Tenshi, and Ame to gather Intel. Alright?"

"Sounds easy enough…." Neji murmured.

"Good! In that case go and join Tenshi and Ame to get fitted for your ANBU gear…." Tsunade said. Neji nodded and left the room where Kakashi was waiting alone.

"Where's Tenshi?" Neji asked.

"Getting her tattoo." Kakashi simply stated. "Follow me Neji-Kun." Neji followed Kakashi to a building; they walked in and heard yelling.

"That's Tenshi…." Neji murmured worried. Kakashi nodded and led the Hyuuga up to a room where Tenshi was being restrained and the tattoo was being tattooed into her skin, Ame's arm was already tattooed and was helping restrain Tenshi.

"Oh Neji, come and help restrain her, she is scared of needles." Ame said. Neji chuckled quietly to himself and walked over to Tenshi.

"Calm down Tenshi…." He whispered in her ear seductively. Tenshi froze, her eyes were wide and a faint blush on her cheeks. She was in a shocked state long enough for them to finish the tattoo, but only that long, as soon as they pulled away Tenshi was up and on the other side of the room away from the needle.

"See that wasn't so bad!" Ame said smirking.

"Yes it was!" Tenshi whined.

"Girls, if you'll come with me we can finish getting you ready." Kakashi said leading them to another room.

Half an hour passed, Neji had been tattooed as well and all three of them had been given masks and extra black clothing (which they changed into) with a long coat and hood.

"Of course you won't need the coats seeing as its summer, but you must wear the masks when on a mission." Kakashi informed them, they nodded and looked at their masks, and all three looked like cats and had very miniscule differences.

"Are they supposed to all look the same?" Ame asked.

"Not usually, but in your three's case, they wanted to make them basically the same, I have no idea why so don't ask me." Kakashi said. "And Gaara is expecting you at the gate; you have to put the masks on the minute you leave the village."

"Alright…." Tenshi murmured. "Let's go already…." She said taking off to the gate, Ame and Neji right behind her. Gaara was leaning on the gate waiting patiently for them, he looked up when they came walking.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mmhmm…." Tenshi murmured tying her hair into a ponytail and putting the mask on, Ame and Neji also put their masks on but left their hair down.

"Good, I can tell the three of you apart by your hair now." Gaara said smirking.

"Come on let's just get this over with…." Tenshi murmured. "Me and Neji will stay in back, Gaara and Ame you take the front…."

"And who made you commander!" Neji teased.

"Myself, I'm the leader of my Village!" Tenshi said, her voice oozing with pride. Gaara laughed a real laugh.

"And I'm the Kazekage and I'm leading you to where the Akatsuki were last seen, I think that makes me in charge!" Gaara smirked.

"But-."

"Tenshi just give up!" Neji said ruffling her hair.

"Don't do that!" Tenshi complained while taking her ponytail down so she could fix it. "Well let's go!" She said.

"Alright!" Neji said, the group took off, in the formation Tenshi had said to do. They reached the border just as the sun was setting, they decided to make camp for the night, again against Tenshi's will.

"Why can we keep going!" She asked.

"Because it's almost dark!" Neji explained.

"So? You can still see, and the moon is full tonight!" Tenshi continued.

"Tsuki-Sama obviously the boys are scared of the dark! Let's just make camp!" Ame said laughing.

"Ame your right I am scared of the dark, will you sleep by me!" Gaara asked smirking. Tenshi's eyes widened and her fingers twitched, the moon darkening a tiny bit. Neji, being the only one to catch the darkening of the sky looked at Tenshi, he walked over to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you mad that someone is flirting with your bodyguard and not you?" Neji asked smirking. Tenshi glared up at Neji and shook her head quickly.

"No way!" She hissed. Neji stroked her cheek and leaned in close to her.

"But I think you are, if you want I'll flirt with you." Neji's smirk grew as he felt her face grow hot and he watched her blush a solid crimson. Tenshi shoved him away and looked at the ground.

"I'll go find some firewood…." She said quietly before leaping into the trees and taking off.

"Ill go too." Ame said.

"No, Neji can go. Will you stay and help me set up camp?" Gaara said smirking.

"Oh um…. I guess…." Ame sighed and watched Neji happily, almost too happily, after Tenshi. "So Gaara…." She faced the red haired boy and saw that he had already made camp. "Hey! I didn't even help!"

"Well that's because I wanted to talk with you some before those two lovebirds come back!" Gaara said sitting under a tree. Ame sighed and sat next to him and looked up at the sky, her eyes never leaving the moon. "You know….I love your eyes." Gaara said smiling at her.

"Thanks….But Tsuki-Sama's are prettier…." Ame murmured.

"But I like _yours_. They are the most beautiful color I have ever seen!" Gaara said moving so he sat in front of her, he put a hand on her cheek and smirked.

"They are white." Ame stated blushing a light pink. "They are bland and boring."

"No, not to me, they are filled with your emotions. For example, I know you are worried about Tenshi…." Gaara's smirk grew.

"How did you?"

"You are an open book Ame." He said leaning in, he was about to kiss her cheek when Tenshi landed on the ground behind him.

"Neji hurry up!" Tenshi called. Gaara moved quickly so he was sitting against the tree again. Tenshi turned and faced them, her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "We found Deidara from the Akatsuki lurking around."

"How'd you catch him?" Gaara asked.

"Snuck up on him, he was sleeping!" Tenshi said smirking. Neji landed on the ground, Deidara followed, he was tied up.

"Was not, I was waiting for this beautiful young lady to come and take me to see another beautiful young lady!" Deidara said smirking, he kept looking between Tenshi and Ame. Tenshi smacked him and glared at him.

"Will you just shut up?" She hissed. "Neji you guys get some rest I'll stay on watch, I'll wake you if anything happens, promise!" Tenshi smiled at him and took the rope that Deidara was tied to.

"Alright….If you insist…." Neji walked over to a tree to sit beneath it. It looked like he planned to stay awake but he just fell asleep after a few minutes.

"Ame….go ahead and get some rest!" Tenshi smiled at her friend.

"Alright Tsuki-Sama!" Ame got up and moved so she was closer to Tenshi and feel asleep, Gaara stayed where he was and fell asleep as well.

"Now why did you want them al to go to sleep?" Deidara asked smirking.

"Because I'm a night person, I'm the one who would be the most alert right now. Besides didn't you see how quickly they all fell asleep? They were exhausted!" Tenshi explained tying Deidara to a tree before sitting next to him at a safe enough distance so he couldn't touch her, but close enough so she could stop him before he tried to do something.

"You know, Itachi has been keeping an eye on you. He really wants you to join the Akatsuki." Deidara informed her.

"Well don't care, since I'm never ever going to join." Tenshi spat.

"You say that now…." Deidara murmured.

"Its what I'm saying now and forever. I will never join that foul organization!" Tenshi hissed, the moon darkened slightly. Deidara sighed and shook his head; he shut his eyes and leaned his head back deciding on getting some rest.

After a few hours, Tenshi looked around and saw everyone sleeping soundly, eve their prisoner was fast asleep. She yawned and blinked a few times before leaning her head against the tree and drifting into a half awake and half asleep state. Only to be jolted into an awake state by an explosion and then her body flying backwards.

Neji awoke to the explosion, as did everyone else but he was the first one able to comprehend what had happened. Deidara had used his clay, made it explode and then he vanished. Neji activated his Byagukan and searched for Tenshi, when he found her, he raced to her.

"Tenshi!" He said kneeling beside her. Tenshi had several bleeding cuts and quickly forming bruises, she had her arms wrapped around her ribs and with the words coming from her mouth he assumed there had been some internal damage.

"Neji…." Tenshi croaked.

"What is it….?" Neji asked picking her up carefully and walking back to camp quickly.

"That damn bastard…." Tenshi shook her head.

"Tsuki-Sama!" Ame said trying to stand up.

"No! You need to stay sitting!" Gaara said keeping her in the sitting position. Ame had blood rolling from a wound on her head, and her ankle was swollen.

"NO! I need to make sure Tsuki-Sama is alright!" Ame pushed Gaara away.

"Please!" Gaara said grabbing her gently. "For me? Neji will bring Tenshi over to you, we don't know the extent of your injuries…." Gaara said softly, concern was clearly visible in his eyes. Neji sighed and shook his head, he carried Tenshi over to Ame, setting her down gently. Once on the ground, Ame was healing Tenshi's wounds, she checked Tenshi's ribs and found a few with hairline cracks, others only being bruised.

"Ame, what about you?" Tenshi asked looking at the blood on her friends face.

"Oh this? Don't worry it's just a cut….I'll heal it." Ame said healing the cut and then her ankle. Tenshi sighed and stood up looking around for any sign of what direction Deidara had gone.

"Well….that sure is a fail as a mission…." She shook her head.

"Well, as long as no one was killed Tsunade wont mind." Gaara said.

"But I usually never fail when I go on a mission!" Tenshi objected.

"You failed to kill me." Gaara said smirking.

"Don't tempt me…." Tenshi murmured.

"Tenshi you wouldn't do that…." Neji said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "It wouldn't be nice, plus Tsunade would hunt you down, as would the Village of Sand members!" He whispered. Tenshi pushed him away blushing madly at the close contact. Ame and Gaara smirked at them, instantly seeing what the two felt for the other in their eyes.

"Well….no use hanging out around here. Let's head home!" Ame said.

"But it's the middle of the night!" Gaara said.

"So? I want to get back to Konoha!" Tenshi said. The four of them took off back to the village, reported to Tsunade and went to where they were staying for the night.

_Shiki: Alrighty that is all for now! Chapter 5 should be up before this month is over! Not gonna make any promises cuz you guys know im bad at updating! Hope you loved it and if you wanna see some SasuNaru action you better review! :P_


	5. Chapter 5

_Shiki: Alrighty Chapter Five is hheerree! Hope you enjoy it and say thank you to Virtual school, otherwise I wouldn't have posted this fast!_

It had been a few days since Deidara had escaped from Tenshi, and everyone was settling into Konoha's peaceful lifestyle. Because of Sasuke's threat to Konoha, an order had been issued out that he be followed everywhere by an ANBU guard, on that condition he was allowed to leave his cell and try to get accepted back into Konoha. Naruto of course was the first to accept him back, Sakura also accepted him back quickly, on the other hand though, Neji and his teammates weren't that easily brought into acceptance, and seeing how Tenshi and Ame's lives were thrown apart by him and Orochimaru they weren't very happy either.

It's been two weeks since the failed mission had happened, and Tenshi is following orders, but is not happy about it one bit.

"Sasuke I love you sooo much…." Naruto said holding the Uchiha close. The two boys had gone to a dark alley where no one would see them and were currently being sweet and giving each other kisses. Tenshi was hidden form anyone's sight and was taking her turn watching Sasuke, she stuck her tongue out at them, she didn't hate gays but she did hate Sasuke.

"Naruto, I love you too!" Sasuke gave the blonde a kiss, Naruto kissed him back happily. Tenshi felt an unidentifiable emotion swell up in her, one that she didn't like one bit, she blamed it on the gayness.

"Jealous Tenshi….?" A familiar voice said behind her. Tenshi jumped and twisted around seeing a cat mask but the beautiful brown hair she loved that is Neji's.

"Why are you here!" Tenshi hissed.

"You answer my question and I'll answer yours!" Neji said, she couldn't see it but Tenshi was sure he was smirking.

"No! I'm not jealous!" She spat. Neji pulled her closer to him and farther from her work, he had become bold in his actions and Tenshi had taken notice but it was always fun to tease him.

"But I think you are my sweet Angel…." Neji whispered in her ear, he smirked behind the mask when he felt a shiver run down her spine. "I want to see that beautiful face of yours…." He said placing his hands on the mask to take it off, Tenshi's hand stopped him.

"You can see my so called beautiful face later when I'm not on duty….Now tell me why you are here and why you aren't following regulations….?" Tenshi said smirking beneath her own cat mask.

"I'm here because you've been with this couple since last night." Neji started. Tenshi groaned and stuck her tongue out.

"Please don't say anything about last night, it was the worst night ever…." She groaned. Neji's eyes widened.

"They didn't…." He breathed.

"They did…." She groaned again.

"I'm going to talk to the higher ups; I don't want you watching them at night anymore!" Neji said getting up and vanishing. Tenshi smirked and chuckled quietly to herself.

"I was only kidding….Sasuke knows that there are people watching him…." She said to herself before looking back down at the couple.

After a few hours, Kakashi came to relieve her, she warned him about their public displays of affection and told him what had happened while she had been watching before she vanished and appeared in her apartment where Ame and she were staying.

"Ame?" Tenshi called; when she didn't get and answer back she assumed Gaara had taken her out. It was plainly obvious that Gaara liked Ame a lot, but the girl was too dense to see it for herself, so bad that Tenshi felt a bit of remorse for the red haired boy. She threw her bag of needles onto her bed and started removing the hidden needles from herself, when she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Its about time you got back here…." Neji whispered to her, he was no longer dressed in ANBU clothes.

"How did you get in here….?" She asked annoyed.

"You should tell Ame to lock the door!" Neji smirked and took her mask off for her before placing it on the bed next to all of her needles. "How do you hide all of those?" He asked curious.

"I'm not done getting all of the needles Neji…." She murmured.

"Well let me help you…." He smirked while taking her hair down from its high ponytail.

"NO!" Tenshi yelled blushing like mad.

"And why is that….?" Neji's smirk grew as he pinned her to a wall.

"Neji…." Tenshi growled.

"Yes Tenshi!" He whispered in her ear. Tenshi's blush deepened, but she finally put herself together and shoved him away before dragging him out of her room and locked the door and window so he couldn't get in.

"Jeez…." She whispered. She got clothes from her dresser, she stepped out of her ANBU clothing, removed the rest of the needles and then changed into a black dress that ended above her knees and barely clung to her shoulders before slipping her black sandals and her Konoha forehead protector (she had been given one when she joined the ranks of the ANBU) before she walked out to see Neji waiting patiently.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hi!" She smiled as he took her hand. "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to…." Neji said leading her out of the apartment complex and to the more deserted parts of town.

"Hmmm, then I want to just be with you." Tenshi smiled up at him, she really liked Neji and she had done her teasing for the day so she was letting her sweet side out.

"You are being exceptionally cute today!" Neji smirked as he led her to the training grounds, which were thankfully abandoned. They sat beneath the shade of a large tree and Neji pulled her close to him.

"Because I decided I've teased you enough today…." Tenshi said leaning on him and smiling content.

"Really now? Well thank goodness because when you tease me it can get annoying!" Neji teased her.

"Impossible! I never annoy anyone!" Tenshi teased back. "Unless…." She gasped. "You don't like me!" She started tearing up.

"WHAT!" Neji's eyes widened. "Impossible, Tenshi I like you so so much! I think I love you!" He said quickly. Tenshi's eyes widened and she stared up at him.

"N-Neji…." She breathed.

"Oh screw it….I do love you." He pulled her even closer and kissed her. Tenshi's eyes widened, after a second, she shut her eyes and kissed him back loving the feeling of his lips on hers. Neji pulled away, but kept them close enough that their foreheads were touching, her placed his hands on her cheeks and smiled at her.

"You know…. I was only kidding when I said that you didn't like me…." Tenshi whispered smirking at him.

"But I'm glad you said it, because if you hadn't then I wouldn't have confessed…." Neji said softly.

"I love you too Neji…." She smiled at him lovingly. Neji sighed relieved and stroked her cheek.

"Thank god, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't love me…." Neji said, he pulled her onto his lap and held her close.

"This is by far the best day in my life…." Tenshi murmured resting her head on his chest and relaxing completely, loving how safe she felt.

"The best day so far…." Neji kissed the top of her head.

"You know….I could spend everyday for the rest of my life just sitting here with you…." She smiled up at him.

"You're so cute…." He kissed her nose before leaning his head back against the tree trunk. The wind blew through the training grounds, and the two people went quiet, just enjoying the company of the other one there.

"Neji!" Lee came running up, Tenshi quickly got off of Neji's lap and settled for leaning on him.

"Yeah Lee….?" Neji asked annoyed, he missed Tenshi's warmth already.

"Hinata has been looking for you! She says that her father wants to see you now!" Lee said frantic.

"What!" Neji asked standing up quickly.

"Yeah! You need to hurry he looked extremely mad!" Lee continued. Tenshi looked up at Neji concerned.

"Go Neji, I'll stay here until sunrise!" Tenshi said quickly. Neji only nodded and went with Lee to the Hyuuga compound. Tenshi sighed once they were gone and looked up at the setting sun and shook her head. "Its going to be a long night…." She murmured.

Meanwhile in the middle of town: Gaara and Ame were walking around aimlessly, enjoying each others company.

"Tsuki-Sama should be off of duty by now…." Ame murmured seeing the setting sun.

"She is and Neji is with her." Gaara said.

"How do you know that?" Ame asked curious.

"Well first because Tenshi got off from duty at noon and Neji told me earlier that he was going to spend as much time with her as he can a week ago." Gaara said smirking.

"How cute! Neji really loves her huh?" Ame said smiling.

"And Tenshi loves him back…." Gaara said sighing.

"That she does, on the rare chance that we both are off duty and we are at home, all she talks about is Neji! It's utterly adorable!" Ame said smiling hugely. "I was worried about her finding love because she's always so aloof, but she's finally found it. I hope everything just runs smoothly for her from here on out!"

"Ame, if I may ask….You and Tenshi are from the Village of the Moon right?" Gaara asked.

"Yeas, but you know that."

"I do, but I'm confused as to why you two are still here. Don't you want to be back at your village?" Gaara asked confused.

"Yes we would….But Tsunade-Sama has down so much for us. By sending that squad with Tsuki-Sama we were able to free our village from Orochimaru and Sasuke….So we both decided to stay seven months here." Ame explained.

"Why seven?"

"Because its Tsuki-Sama's lucky number, hopefully she'll return home with Neji has her lover." Ame said happily. Gaara was about to open his mouth when Lee and Neji ran past them looking very serious.

"NEJI!" Ame yelled. Neji slowed down and looked back at Ame and frowned.

"Training grounds!" He said before speeding back up.

"We should go find Tenshi; she's all by herself…." Ame sighed.

"Alright…." Gaara sighed. "But only if we take the long way and hold hands." He said smirking and grabbing her hand gently.

"….Fine…." Ame murmured blushing lightly as she squeezed his hand softly. They started heading towards the training grounds, taking their own sweet time.

At such training grounds, Tenshi was starting to nod off.

'_Princess!'_

A voice jolted Tenshi wide awake, the sun had sunk below the horizon, and she didn't see a moon, which make sense since it's a new moon.

'_Princess! Behind you!' _

The voice came again. Tenshi stood up quickly and looked behind her, she gasped when she saw Uchiha Itachi.

"Hello little girl…." Itachi smirked and walked towards her. Tenshi was frozen, his eyes were scaring her immensely, she had heard of the great Uchiha who had killed his entire clan and had been warned to never fight him and just run. "The Akatsuki has become greatly interested in you, would you be willing to join us quietly.

"HELL NO!" Tenshi yelled, she reached for her hidden needles and came up empty handed. Shit, she had left them on her bed in her haste to see Neji.

"Well I guess I'll have to destroy Konoha and everyone in it, The Hidden Village of Sand and everyone in it, The Village of the sun…."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Tenshi hissed, silver ringed her pupils and up in the moon the outer part of it had become clearly visible. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME!"

"On the contrary, their current leader should be dying soon; his daughter will be taking his place." Itachi smirked.

"No…." Tenshi breathed.

"Yes….Realta was it?" Itachi's smirk grew.

"I SAID LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" She screamed. Tenshi dug her nails into her skin and dragged her nails down her arm so blood flowed freely; as the blood dripped from her arm she would freeze it and turn it into needles which she used to attack Itachi.

"Oh, that's why he wants you to join." Itachi said easily avoiding her attack; he grabbed her bleeding arm tightly and pulled her close. With his free hand he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at his eyes.

"No…." Tenshi tried to get away but she could barely move. "NEJI!" She screamed, hoping and praying that her voice would reach someone.

'_Ame-San!'_ A girl in all white appeared in front of Ame and Gaara.

"Why are you…." Ame breathed.

'_Its Tsuki-Sama! You must hurry or Itachi will get her!'_ The girl said.

"NO!" Ame took off towards the training grounds, Gaara right behind her.

Neji was sitting on the ground in the Hyuuga compound, he had been told that he wasn't to see Tenshi again and that he should focus on his ANBU work and not some frivolous girl. He sighed heavily and looked up and saw a faint outline of the moon, he froze.

"Hinata isn't it a new moon tonight!" Neji called out getting to his feet.

"Oh? Yes it is…." Hinata said coming out. "That's weird; you shouldn't be able to see the moon…." She frowned. Neji went rigid he swore he heard the sound of his name being called faintly.

"Hinata I need to go!" Neji said taking off to the training grounds.

"Now now Tenshi….I will destroy all of the villages and people in them that matter to you, but only if you don't come quietly." Itachi said. He kept a firm grip on her chin and pulled a kunai out.

"No….I wont go…." Tenshi protested weakly, her fear was starting to show, her knees and hands were shaking and her skin was much paler then usual.

"I don't want to destroy the villages, not yet anyway….But I will if you just don't come qui-."

"TENSHI!" Neji screamed running into the clearing.

"TSUKI-SAMA!" Ame yelled running in with Gaara.

"Tch…." Itachi murmured. "Unwanted company…." He thrust the kunai into Tenshi's stomach and threw her over his shoulder. Tenshi coughed out blood and went limp, her vision was growing blurry but she mustered up the energy to glance up so she could see Neji.

"Neji…." She whispered trying to reach for him.

"TENSHI NO!" Neji yelled running to try and grab her. Itachi smirked and vanished with Tenshi, leaving no trace behind except for Tenshi's blood. Neji froze and stared at the spot they had vanished from. Ame did the same except she had tears in her eyes; Gaara pulled her into a hug and patted her head while looking over at Neji worried.

"We'll get her back…." Gaara said to both Neji and Ame. Neji didn't respond to Gaara's words, he fell to his knees in shock, just less then an hour ago Tenshi and himself had been announcing their love for each other and saying how they were going to love being with each other everyday. And in just a moment, that life had been taken away from him.

_Shiki: Alrighty that's the end of chapter 5! Depressing no? Well Tenshi is going to be gone for a LONG time….so to help fill the void, one of my buddies is writing what happens while Tenshi is gone here is the link to it! Go read it PLEASE! I will help clear things up! Promise! Plus there will be more SasuNaru action and Gaara and Ame action!_

.net/s/6661408/1/

_GO READ IT!_


	6. Im Back

Hello Everyone! So its been two years since I last updated any of my stories! And for starters my -Man fanfiction Unreal Relationships shall be ending soon! Im back in my writer mind set, so I'll be tackling one fanfiction at a time! The ones with more chapters shall be my priorities, and unfortunately the ones with very few chapters wont be continued until I finish others! Im glad if there are still people who are waiting for chapters to be updated, and I'll be overjoyed if you all don't try and kill me for vanishing! Tons of things happened over that two year period! Some were bad, but most of the things that happened have completely changed my life! And thanks to all of it im back to writing! So be looking forward to stories being updated, a few might even be deleted because I no longer hold any interest in it! But I will notify you before that happens! Until then!

Shiki


End file.
